witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Assassins of Kings
|see second page = Assassin of Kings}} The Assassins of Kings is the main quest in , spanning the prologue and all three chapters. Depending on Geralt's choice of allegiance, it unfolds differently. Walkthrough Prologue The Prologue introduces Vernon Roche, mentions Iorveth and sets up the intrigue with the murder of King Foltest. Chapter I Geralt, Triss and Vernon head off to Flotsam and once there, the witcher must free his friends, Zoltan and Dandelion. Prison Barge *After receiving the reward for slaying the Kayran, Geralt will be approached by Triss. Follow her to the prison barge and a conversation with the guards. Down in the hold of the barge, Geralt will come upon Ciaran , who is dying. He must then use Axii on Ciaran while Triss casts a spell. *Though hostile at first, Ciaran tells Geralt that he met the kingslayer where roses of remembrance grow. There Letho the kingslayer offered him the chance to betray Iorveth. When Ciaran refused, Letho attacked Ciaran and his unit, with only Ciaran surviving. Ciaran asks Geralt to warn Iorveth, then says that he will go to where the apple trees bloom. This phrase triggers a flashback with Geralt and Yennefer. Meeting Iorveth * Follow Zoltan to the meeting place. There you will have to kill an Arachas. It is quite a difficult opponent with a high damage attack and a long ranged charge, it can also spit poison much like the Kayran. Zoltan, though saying he will leave the monster slaying to you, will join the fight. He mostly just gets in the way, though he can be used as a distraction/meat shield. The arachas is resistant to Aard but susceptible to Igni. Alternatively, keep stunning it with Yrden then hit it until it blocks, then repeat. Or create 11 grapeshot bombs and use Yrden to trap the Arachas and throw the bombs at it for a quick kill. * After defeating it, Iorveth will make his entrance. You will have to convince him not to kill you and Zoltan. It is highly advisable to not go with him straight away as this will not allow you to loot the arachas, find the Sword of Kaer Morhen (although you can return for it later), or to make any preparations (such as drinking potions) as he will lead you to a confrontation with Letho. Confront Letho * Fighting Letho: The simplest way to defeat Letho is to stay close to him, block and heavy attack. When he Aards you, just dodge his bombs and repeat the process. Letho is also susceptible to Aard followed by heavy attack; Yrden followed by backstabbing also works well. Note that you can't actually kill Letho, and the ability you are supposed to gain upon his defeat (Half-Pirouette) ''seems to be broken, and you don't receive it even after getting Letho to zero health. The battle ends after a certain amount of dialogue has been spoken, so it's not so much about defeating Letho as surviving long enough. * '''Choose your allegiance:' During the confrontation with Letho, you will get your first opportunity to choose sides, though the ultimate decision takes place after this fight. In the middle of Roche's ambush, Iorveth will ask Geralt to give him his sword, with a limited time to choose. * Consequences: ' ** '''Give Iorveth his sword: '''Iorveth will cross blades with Roche. During the fight with Letho, Iorveth's forces will win the skirmish against Roche and his forces, though most of those killed are Loredo's men. Iorveth will be the one who talks to Geralt after Letho goes after Triss. Following the defeat of his men, Loredo stirs up a riot against nonhumans, which is in full swing by the time that Geralt arrives in Flotsam. ** '''Help Roche: '''Geralt incapacitates Iorveth and Roche's force prevails. Roche will talk to Geralt after the fight and say that Iorveth has been captured. Loredo declares a holiday in honor of Geralt and Roche's victory. Flotsam is celebrating with a banquet when Geralt returns. Chapter II Geralt and his chosen ally head off to Aedirn. Roche's path Geralt and Vernon arrive at the Kaedweni camp. *'Help Dethmold in his necromantic ritual The ritual takes place at the camp infirmary. The Gadwall potion is required to get the ritual underway. The formula for it can be bought from Master Myron, who is sitting right outside the hospital tent. During the dream, take note of the landmarks — Geralt will need them to find the way to assassin's hideout. *'Go to the kingslayers' hideout' The map marker shows only the starting point of the way — Geralt will need to find it by memory. Go along the river, turn into the gullies, find the path with puddles on it, right before the mist take a sharp turn right. See the map. Iorveth's path Geralt and Iorveth arrive in the dwarven town of Vergen. *'Gather information about the Kingslayers'. Chapter III Geralt and his chosen ally head off to Loc Muinne. Roche's path Enter the city, then decide whether to save Triss or Anais. Iorveth's path Sneak into the city through some caves, then decide whether to save Triss or Philippa. Journal entry Prologue : When Geralt thwarted the plans of the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose, it seemed the situation in Vizima would return to normal sooner or later. A blow came from an unexpected quarter. As the witcher was collecting his reward from King Foltest, an assassin sneaked into the throne room of the Royal Palace. Foltest would have perished if not for the witcher's presence of mind. Geralt defeated the would-be kingslayer and thus saved the monarch's life, but the witcher was left wondering who had sent the killer and why. Intriguingly, the assassin seemed very similar to a witcher, so much so that he might even have been one. : Foltest was not so lucky the second time. Having dropped his guard, the witcher was caught by surprise and the king died at the hands of an assassin. The murderer was also a mutant — similar in garb and behavior to the previous assassin. Furthermore, he seemed to recognize Geralt. Sadly, the kingslayer escaped, and our hero was blamed for the monarch's death. : First imprisoned and now pursued for a crime he did not commit, the witcher was sailing up the Pontar River toward the town of Flotsam. Geralt wanted to clear his name and was intrigued by the witcher-like assassins. Our hero needed to solve the mystery of the kingslayers. And a certain informant of the Temerian intelligence service was to help him in that. Chapter I : Just outside Flotsam, Geralt saw Foltest's murderer once more. The assassin was in the company of Iorveth, the commander of a Scoia'tael unit. This was surely no coincidence, and, as it would turn out later, the encounter was deliberately staged indeed. From that moment on, the witcher began to wonder if he could use the elven leader to get to the assassin. : From the very beginning the prison ship moored at the wharf attracted Geralt's attention. Non-humans — actual or alleged Scoia'tael and their collaborators — were imprisoned below decks. When Triss told the witcher that an adjutant of Iorveth by the name of Ciaran was among the prisoners, our hero decided to speak with him personally. He and the sorceress proceeded to the wharf, hoping to reach the unit's leader, and by extension Letho, through Ciaran. : The intelligence proved true, however Geralt was unable to speak with Ciaran for the elf was writhing in agony, dying. Before Triss could start healing, Geralt had to use the Axii Sign to calm him. : Following the conversation with Iorveth's adjutant, the search for the kingslayers gathered momentum. However, other matters, of greater importance to Geralt, could not wait. The Witcher had a very serious conversation with Triss Merigold, the results of which are detailed in another thread, and only after he finished what he was asked, did he continue the investigation. : Geralt wanted to see that matter of the kingslayers through to its end, a fact that Triss didn't like because she wanted to leave everything behind and go far, far away with her beloved. Despite that, the sorceress decided to aid our hero in all his designs. She started preparing an infusion from the rose of remembrance and sent the witcher to Zoltan. You may recall that the dwarf was in contact with the Scoia'tael and could bring Geralt to Iorveth. : Zoltan was a very helpful dwarf, a fact to which anyone he has helped to empty a cask of beer can attest. Geralt didn't have to repeat himself, and before you could say "Searching for Squirrels in a forest smells of suicide," Zoltan and the witcher marched to the Scoia'tael meeting place. : Geralt indeed found Scoia'tael in the place indicated by Zoltan. He learned where to find Iorveth and was warned about a beast prowling the area. Of the two evils, Zoltan preferred to face the monster. He was certain the Squirrels were preparing an ambush. : The forest monster was an arachas, a creature so vile and dangerous that its description could cause ladies and the more sensitive young men to faint. Well, to a witcher no creature is vile — it is either easy to kill or hard to kill. Unfortunately the arachas was one of the latter, a fact the witcher learned the hard way. : The arachas was slain, but a more dangerous for emerged from the forest. It turned out that Iorveth had been watching as the witcher battled the beast. Intrigued by our hero's bravado, he even deigned not the have the intruders shot, as was his custom. This way Geralt had a chance to discuss Letho's betrayal with the elf and was every bit as diplomatic as the situation allowed. And know that the situation did not allow for much leeway, for the lives of Zoltan and Geralt hung by a thread throughout. Fortunately, the witchers information proved compelling enough that Iorveth not only heard them out, but also agreed to work with them. : Zoltan returned to Flotsam, and Geralt struck a deal with Iorveth. They decided to set a trap. The witcher bound the Scoia'tael leader and led him straight to Letho. He hoped that the gift would earn the hulk's trust, and that he would divulge information about his employers. : Finally the witcher's desire was fulfilled. Geralt and the kingslayer stood face to face and their swords clashed. Our hero had hoped to punish Foltest's killer, but he met his match. : If Geralt sides with Iorveth: :: Geralt has always been the master of his own fate, and should you be amazed that he decided to betray Vernon Roche and surrender to Iorveth, you don't know the witcher well. As he thought getting the kingslayer and avenging Foltest was the most important thing, he went straight for it. Only his friends know how naive his idealism can be. The kingslayer defeated and humiliated Geralt, and when he was done he left for town. Yet the witcher would not give up so easily. He knew Letho wanted to get Triss, so he ran to save the imperiled sorceress. : If Geralt sides with Vernon: :: Geralt wanted to get the kingslayer at all costs, so he chose to betray Iorveth, handing him over to Roche. And so he was able to face Foltest's killer, but the encounter ended badly. He was defeated and humiliated, but his resolve remained intact. The kingslayer headed for town to capture Triss, but Geralt was hot on his trail, determined to save the sorceress. : Though Demavend was already dead, Letho still had business in Aedirn. He had to get there fast, so he kidnapped Triss Merigold and forced her to open a magical portal to the town of Vergen on the Aedirnian border. Geralt was too late and could not prevent the sorceress' abduction, but he began pursuit as he was done with Flotsam. Chapter II : Geralt knew that Letho had teleported somewhere into the area of Vergen, and Triss Merigold arrived in the town's vicinity along with him. The witcher began looking for the kingslayers trails. : Iorveth's path: :: Geralt learned first-hand that the soldier of fortune Adam Pangratt was tasked with killing Letho. :: :: A murderer's dream was another trail in Geralt's search. He found it in the harpies' nest and, witnessing the discussion between Auckes and Letho, he learned the name of their employer. Demavend's death was ordered by the sorceress Síle de Tansarville. :: :: Geralt was still trying to find the kingslayers, but two of them were already dead. Only Letho, the craftiest and most dangerous of the three, remained alive. And it was him that Geralt wanted to find most of all. :: :: How surprised Geralt was when he heard the terms of Henselt's capitulation. The defeated king of Kaedwen was to accept Síle de Tansarville, the woman standing behind the assassinations of the northern monarchs, as his advisor. Henselt had no choice and Geralt could only stand by, powerless and angry, watching the intrigue bear fruit. By all appearances, Saskia's victory was in truth a victory for Philippa and Síle, and both sorceresses must have had plans reaching far further than the Pontar Valley. :: :: Yet Síle de Tansarville did not command the kingslayers by herself. She cooperated with Philippa Eilhart, another mistress of magic. : Roche's path: :: Looking for the murderer, the witcher learned that there was a captured Scoia'tael in Henselt's camp. The connection between Letho and Iorveth in mind, Geralt decided to talk to the captive and ask him about the kingslayer. He hoped the prisoner would direct him to a fresh trail. :: :: And he hit the jackpot. The captured elf confessed that Letho and his two companions were indeed in the area. They had betrayed the Scoia'tael and murdered members of the unit. Furthermore, Geralt learned that the assassins were plotting something regarding the arrival of the Redanian delegation. :: :: Surely the reader must have noticed that no kingslayer had harassed Henselt yet. The more suspicious among you might even read into that. Well, push finally came to shove and the king was attacked. The witcher, once again, was nearby when the assassin struck. With Foltest's death fresh in his memory, Geralt stood between the assassin and his would-be victim. :: :: Geralt defended Henselt and slew the assassin. The king was both terrified and furious. He wanted to know who was behind the killing and what the assassin's motives were. Any means of revealing the truth was justified in his eyes. Dethmold was ordered to question the assassin's corpse using the forbidden art of necromancy. However, the sorcerer needed the witcher's help. :: :: Dethmold performed a magic ritual, and the witcher saw the recent past through the dead kingslayer's eyes. He saw Letho speak of working with Síle de Tansarville, which clearly implicated the sorceress in the murders! Yet by the time Geralt awoke and identified the sorceress as guilty, she was gone. She had managed to slip away, and the witcher could do nothing but follow her to the assassins' hideout he had seen in his vision. :: :: However the witcher was too late. Síle had reached the place first and killed the hiding assassin, leaving Letho the sole remaining assassin of kings. Or so she thought. The sorceress had acted in haste and done a sloppy job. The kingslayer was fatally wounded but, with his last breath, told Geralt that Síle de Tansarville had fled for Vergen. :: :: Geralt reported back to Dethmold, who was not surprised, for he had never trusted Síle and held an old grudge against her. For now, the sorceress was safely beyond Vergen's walls, further protected from pursuit by the ghastly mist on the battlefield. Yet the mist would soon be dispersed by the witcher, who had found a way to life the curse. :: :: Geralt knew that he will find both Síle and Letho — the two behind the monarchs' assassinations — in Loc Muinne. So he journeyed to the ruined city, to bring about the last chapter of the story of the assassins of kings. Chapter III : The story of the assassins of Kings ended in Loc Muinne. But before the conclusion arrived, a series of unexpected events took place. If you wish to know more about Letho, the power that stood behind him and the motives which had spurred his nefarious deeds, be patient and listen. :Iorveth's path: :: Geralt had acquired another piece of the puzzle. In talking to the imprisoned Philippa, he learned that Síle de Tansarville had hired the assassins of kings on behalf of a secret organization known as the Lodge of Sorceresses. The magicians, however, had underestimated Letho's treacherous nature and lost control over him. Interestingly, Triss Merigold had also been a member of the Lodge — at least until the other sorceresses had stopped trusting her. Other revelations were not long in coming. : If Geralt does not remove the flawed diamond from Síle's megascope during the quest "Enter the Dragon": :: After fighting the magically controlled dragon in Loc Muinne, Geralt finally got Síle de Tansarville. The sorceress tried to flee once more, but this time she was stopped. The woman who had Demavend assassinated died murdered by the kingslayer. : If Geralt removes the flawed diamond from Síle's megascope during the quest "Enter the Dragon": :: After fighting the magically controlled dragon in Loc Muinne, Geralt finally got Síle de Tansarville. This time Geralt allowed her to flee, knowing that her deeds would soon be widely known and that the sorceress was done for. : If Geralt chooses to rescue Triss: :: After the fight, Geralt returned to the city to find Letho. As he climbed the wall, Triss Merigold offered him a helping hand. The witcher and the sorceress headed to meet Letho. :: :: The witcher finally found the kingslayer. At that moment his desire to confront the kingslayer eclipsed all others. The witcher told Triss that he had private business to attend to, forbade interference and went to see Letho. : If Geralt chooses to rescue Anais La Valette during the quest "For Temeria!": :: After the fight, Geralt returned to the city to find Letho. As he climbed the wall, Vernon Roche offered him a helping hand. The two headed to meet Letho. :: :: The city was in chaos. Sorcerers were pursued and murdered, factions clashed. All vestiges of civility had been abandoned and there was no way peace talks or parley would resume. Even Geralt – or perhaps especially he – had to defend himself from attackers. However, nothing could stop the witcher from reaching the kingslayer. :: :: The witcher finally found the kingslayer. Triss Merigold ran to Geralt, having been freed from the Nilfgaardians' hands by Letho. Geralt was happy, don't get me wrong, but at that moment his desire to confront the kingslayer eclipsed all others. The witcher told his companions that he had private business to attend to, forbade interference and went to see Letho. : If Geralt chooses to fight Letho: :: Witchers are relics of a bygone era. The very thought that only a few of them remain brings sorrow to my heart, for as this caste of itinerant monster slayers passes into oblivion, so does the old world, which might not have been better, but was certainly simpler... Ask, however, if I pitied Geralt and Letho when their blades clashed, I will answer without a moment's hesitation — I did not. The tale of the kingslayers had to conclude with a duel to the death between the two finest swordsmen alive at that time. And only one of them could survive. : If Geralt chooses to spare Letho: :: Geralt and Letho had a long talk, one worth more than all the other discussions he had had recently put together. Believe it or not, but in the end the two witchers went their separate ways. Thus ended the story of the assassins of kings. What of Letho? What fate awaited Geralt? Those are stories for another time. :: or :: Even the longest discussion must have an end. Geralt finished speaking with Letho and they parted, each on his own way, thus ending the story of the assassins of kings. fr:Assassins de Rois de:Die Königsmörder it:Gli Assassini dei Re ru:Убийцы королей Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III